Master and Slave
by 0yashiro-sama
Summary: I get bored sometimes.


"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kagami-sama~!"

Oh, that must be Konata-kun from the class next door again. A bunch of people and I turn my head to see her come in waving to Kagami-san.

"I-Idiot! I told you to stop calling me that!" Kagami-san said as she knocked Konata-kun on the head with her fist and looking around at the people looking their way.

I wonder what its like... A day in their lives...

-0-

"Konata! Where's my dinner?!" Kagami yelled down the hallway.

"It's almost done Master! I-It'll be out soon!" Konata yelled from the kitchen down the hallway from where Kagami was sitting at the table, tapping her fingers to the anime soundtrack she could hear in the background.

"It's done!" Konata said as she started walking down the hallway tray in her hands.

When Konata was in the dining room, she put the tray down on the table and put all the plates on the tray in front of her neatly.

"Chopsticks." Kagami said coldly as she held her hand out waiting for them not even looking at her.

Konata handed her wooden chopsticks in a package.

Kagami frowned. "What are these?" She asked still not looking at Konata and holding the chopsticks to her face.

"T-They're chopsticks..." Konata said softly.

Kagami spoke louder. "What ARE THESE?"

"W-Wooden c-chopsticks." Konata said.

"Yes. They are." Kagami said as she threw them at Konata. "Where are the plastic ones I gave you last time?"

Konata produced the chopsticks from a pocket on the maid uniform she was wearing.

"Why didn't you give me the ones before the way I told you?" Kagami asked now looking at Konata.

Konata froze. She was afraid of doing what Kagami had told her and she was afraid of answering her.

"Well?" Kagami asked insisting to be answered.

"I d-don't like it..." Konata said looking away from Kagami.

"You are going to do it. NOW." Kagami said getting up out of her chair.

Konata jumped at Kagami getting up. "O-Ok! I'll... do it..." Konata said putting her head down

"Good." Kagami said sitting back down with a grin. "Now, will it be in the bathroom like last time or will you do it here, in front of me?"

Konata's face turned red instantly. She walked silently to the end of the hall and turned right into the bathroom.

Kagami sat. Again tapping her fingers on the table. "The hell song is this anyway?"

Kagami heard Konata walking back to the dining room. Savouring the sounds of her worried footsteps.

"H-Here..." Konata said not daring to look Kagami in the face.

Kagami looked at the sticks with a faint blush on her cheeks. Her expression while slowly grabbing the sticks is that of herself when the new figure of her favourite anime comes out as she eyeballed the transparent liquid on the tips.

She took the sticks and spread the liquid along the top of her rice and set them to her side.

"Itadakimasu!" she shouted as she dug in.

As Kagami scarfed down her food, Konata stood astonished for the second time at Kagami eating food with such an excretment on her rice. The scene of it all just baffled her. How could anyone eat rice with vaginal juice on it?!

"Finished!" Kagami said snapping Konata out of her thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower. Clean up all the dishes and wash them and put them away."

"R-Right away!" Konata said and started picking up the dishes as Kagami went down the hallway to the bathroom. Konata looked down at the bowl Kagami had eaten. She put her finger in the clear shiny residue of her lower region that was in the bowl. Konata, she brought her finger to her mouth.

-0-

"Yukio-san!"  
I snapped out of my fantasy and looked in the direction of the person that yelled my name. "Oh, it's you Sakurako-san." She frowned.

"You're drooling. Were you having one of those fantasies again?" she asked. "You bet!" I replied. Sakurako sighed and shaked her head. "Let's go home. My favourite pastry shop closes in an hour." I picked up my bag and we left, passing Konata-kun and Kagami-san. They were fighting again and as usual Konata-san was winning.

I wish I could find a master soon...


End file.
